


The Big Bang

by KeeperofGates



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: Galeem didn't succeed in its plan of remaking a universe to its liking; the fighters, other inhabitants, and parts of other surroundings universes were sent to a neighboring universe, ours.If that wasn't frustrating enough, the humans are now fearful about the abnormal because of the strange light in the sky that autumn day.If there's any way of returning home, they ain't sure but a human can help ease their fears and add them into the normalcy of day to day life.
Relationships: Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	The Big Bang

Date: 28/9/20XX  
Location: Stonewalk Apartments

As strange as it was, the day started normally.  
It was a perfectly normal cloudy day.  
Everyone's car started up on the first try, despite the cold weather.  
And for once, the morning news didn't have any reports of delays on the freeways towards the city.

It only happened when everything was settling down when everyone started to come back from their work and their children finished school.  
The once chill weather that was expected on an autumn day had changed drastically, getting warmer and warmer until it felt like it was in the middle of summer.  
A bright light had appeared between the cracks of the clouds littering the sky around noon, where it started to become bigger and bigger as it went through the afternoon.  
It only had its presence known around four.

Everyone in town was mesmerized by this strange bright orb in the middle of the sky.  
The news covered radio stations and channels from across the country had flooded both the tv and radios about this that not even scientists don't have an answer to.  
The neighborhood's crazies had taken to the streets, racking up a storm about the ending of the world as frightened confused residents stood on the sidewalks in awe, staring up into the sky.

When the bright orb shattered, the mutterings, whispers, and the slight upset children surrounding the apartment complex of Stonewalk Street have soon drowned by the shrill glass breaking sound that shook both the ground and the air.  
The metal staircase that led to the second floor moved to and fro, following the movement of both the building, the ground below, and the feet of frantic residents racing up to the safety of their apartments.

The few who didn't and the rest of the surrounding area either watching through their windows and live feed on their television screens or the some who were stunned beyond to even give a fight or flight response, had watched as the orb shattered and scattered various beams of light throughout the sky.  
And when both the remains of the orb and the streaks of light had faded within the clouds, so did the shaking but the sweltering weather was persistent for a couple of hours.

As scary as it was, people tried to fall back into normality.  
the uncertainly was there, however, drilling in the back of their minds  
children still have nightmares of the sky shattering above them; ones who have survived from the shock were hospitalized, the crazies on the street still mutter the events on that day.  
Scientists were baffled and journalists were always trying to find answers from those who think they know more than what they did.

Emma, however, was more invested than anyone else.  
She was one of the people, along with her dog, Zoe, who was stuck outside of their homes, watching the chaos unfold.  
If she was any closer to her apartment, she would've made it back before it even happened.  
But now, a single week from the ordeal, with no answers given that seemed to satisfy her curiosity, her blank wall was covered with everything referencing the orb and any theories that came out of it.  
Lately, though, nothing new has come out yet.

Almost as though everyone just forgot about it, or they just gave up on finding answers.  
As much as she was interested, Emma knew that she'll be obsessed later down the line.

Maybe it's for the best.  
Weird shit happens every once in a while.  
Wouldn't be the first.


End file.
